


days goneby

by nikmood



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They used to have dreams, before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	days goneby

They always sat around late at night, drinking and bullshitting with everyone. If the night was heinous, they snuck upstairs for comfort movies; Best Little Whorehouse in Texas for her and Indiana Jones for him. They mocked each others choice, but mocking gave way to snugging and planning. After the Good Fight gets done, they were going to Vegas to have their own Chicken Ranch.

These days they still sit around late at night, drinking and bullshitting with everyone. But there aren't any more movies, and when the topic of life after L.A. is mentioned, neither of them mentions Vegas.


End file.
